Tabō Basquias (GodAmongAbominations)
Tabō Basquias '(''Basquiaso Taboo) '''is Modified Human, Fullbringer and Shinigami. Apperance Tabō is a veritably tall man in his 20's with a lean and semi-muscular build and dark green eyes. Tabō has sharp nose and cheekbones, rounded chin, dark pink hair which is originally black, but he dyes them and numerous tattoos on his body. İn his first apperance Tabō wore black hoodie, blue jeans and black and white yeez sneakers. Later on Tabō wore black mesh half-shirt connected to his underwear, blue trousers with green belt with blue triangular clown like skirts, blue-green sneakers and purple lipstick. Personality Tabō is mostly calm and cold-headed individual with a tendency to child behavior when he's bored. He's good at manipulating people as he convinced the policeman about his innocence in case of his father's death. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He is very cautious and caring for his friends, as he warns them in the presence of a great danger, fights together with them and is ready to even sacrifice himself in order to save a comrade. History Tabō was born 25 years ago in dysfunctional family where his father drank and his mother suffered from depression. From young age Tabō proved he has talent in logical thinking as he understood that his ability to see souls and hollows is unique and as the result Tabō knew he's something more than ordinary human. He studied and graduated from Karakura High School. His mother was attacked by Hollow when she she waited Tabō, but she was saved by Soul Reaper which later gave Tabō his powers. When he was 17, his parents had argument in kitchen during which his father was drunk and hit his wife. During these events his mother took a knife on her husband, but he tore it from her hand and beat her to death with his brass knuckle. Then Tabō's father went to the fridge for more alcohol and placed his brass knuckle on the kitchen counter. Tabō approached his father and took his brass knuckle and beated him until he lost consciousness. Then for two years Tabō kept his father chained in the basement of their house and beated him everyday, while nursing his wounds. This torture ended one winter evening when Tabō punched in his father's chest too strongly and broke his rib which pierced his heart which immediately killed him. Tabō wasn't happy or sad, he didn't gave a fu*k, he just got rid of the corpse. After his father's death Tabō shuffled through life until he joined Mafia family through my school friend. He began working for the family and cleaning up the dirt and during that time Tabō started to notice about his Fullbring powers and he tryed to understand and use them. Because of his powers he was effective in gang wars so he quickly promoted in high positions in the family. Being father's right hand Tabō had strong connections and protectionism leaving him almost untouchable for normal people. One day during a big drug handover in which the "father" and both his hands were present, thier whole group was attacked by couple of Hollows which caused the death of all members